Never Say Never
by findingsamantha
Summary: Max & The Flock stay at Dr. M's house for a little while. What happens when Dr. Martinez has a surprise for Max that she doesn't want? After book 5, without the Fax. FangxMax
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Maximum. Ride. Get the picture?

Max POV

It had been a week since we had gotten to my mom's house. We were staying there and hanging out for a while. Everyone had been doing well, and everything was fine for the first time in months.

We had just sat down to dinner, when my mom announced she had something to tell us. The Flock, Ella, myself, and my mom were the ones having dinner, because even though Jeb has been here almost every night this week, he had to work. Anyways. We all stopped eating and looked her, a big accomplishment for all of us.

"Now kids, you know that Jeb and I are in a relationship..." Yes we did, but none of us was happy about it. I loathed that relationship with a burning passion. I just didn't think that Jeb was good enough for Mom. But I digress...

All of us kept staring at her, and she looked down for a second. A moment later, my mom looked up. She had a determined look in her eye that I inherited. "Well," she drawled obviously not looking forward to telling us what she needed to.

"Just tell us, Mom," I said sweetly. She looked up at me and smiled, but was still nervous.

"Jeb asked me to marry him."

I gasped.

She continued on,"And I accepted."

Part 2 Already written and coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Never Say Never Chp. 2

My mom smiled, and the Flock tried not to look shocked (and failed). They all kept sneaking looks at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking, which was that I did _not _like this one **bit**.

I jumped up, my chair falling to the floor., tears threatening to fall. My mom looked at me, as did the rest of the Flock & Ella. Fang looked at me and had pity and sympathy on his usually stoic face, knowing exactly what I was feeling. "Max--" Mom started to say, but I ran out of the room. I ran to the front door, opened it, and jumped as my wings came out behind me. I found a cave not faraway that looked secluded. I landed, and the tears that were threatening to fall ran down my face. I sat there and hugged my knees, trying not to scream from frustration. Jeb had, wisely, stayed out of my head for this.

I was feeling so many different emotions- sadness, angriness, betrayal, more anger. I can't believe Mom, the greatest mom ever, would marry a slime ball like Jeb. Ugh. I hate this. I heard a flapping of wings, and wondered who came to find me, and how they knew I was here. I hid in the way back of the cave, and saw Fang standing in the entrance.

"Max? Max, I know you're here. Angel saw this place in your head." Aw shi-- I mean crap._ Angel, get outta my head_. **Sorry Max**, she answered and, hopefully, left.

"Max?" Fang mumbled a few incoherent words, and started walking into the cave, getting closer and closer to where I was with each step. Trying desperately to stop crying, I wished for Fang's power of invisibility. "Max," he said softly, seeing me sitting there huddled up at the back of the cave. Fang kept walking towards me, and sat in front of me. I put my head down on my knees and ignored him. "Max." Fang said again. Suddenly, I was **pissed**. Pissed at Fang, and pissed at the whole world. I started shouting at him. "WHAT FANG? WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHY DID YOU COME HERE? TO TORTURE ME MORE?" Fang looked hurt for a second, and then put on his unreadable mask, as he usually does. "What, do you feel nothing at all? That's what it looks like, but I know it's not true. Why do you have to keep everything hidden? Can't you show emotion for once in your life? UGH!" I got up, and punched him in the stomach. Hard. Fang's breath came out in a 'whoosh', but he caught my arms before I could do it again. He just watched my face with his dark, unreadable eyes. I figured out what I was doing after a minute, and more tears started falling before I could stop them. I wiped my eyes and looked down. I was struggling to get out of his grasp, but he was adamant in holding me there.

Fang lifted my chin with two fingers, looked at me for a minute, and pulled me into a hug. Fang? Hugging? I was too emotional to reflect on it. "Max. Shhhh. It's okay." Fang said, trying to calm me down, but knowing that I probably wouldn't. I had too much to think about. I was still crying, but not as much and more quietly. I looked down at my sneakers, embarrassed by this whole situation, and mumbled out a, "Sorry." Fang released me, but held on to my forearms. "Sorry? Max, why are you sorry?"

"I don't know. Everything. Nothing. I don't know." I sat back down on the cold, hard, cave floor and sighed. I could feel Fang's eyes on me, but didn't want to return the gaze. "I don't know why I am so upset by this. And yes, I do want to talk about it, but not right now." Before I stop myself, I asked, "Will you just.... st-stay with me please?" I whispered the last part. I figured that he would let go of me and go sit a few feet away. I was surprised when Fang sat down with me and put his arms around me, pulling my head on his shoulder. Fang and I sat there for who knows how long. All I know is somewhere in that period of time, I had fallen asleep.


End file.
